El Tigre del Mar
by madredhead
Summary: Percy estaba determinado a recuperar lo que en un pasado fue suyo, sus tierras, su nación y el legado de sus ancestros, y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo cómo podía y sabía. Siendo el terror de los mares de la corona británica, siendo el tigre del mar. Quedarse atrapado en el palacio del gobernador Cronos, no entraba en sus planes. Menos entraba aún enamorarse de su sobrina. PJO AU;
1. Sinopsis

**Sinopsis**

La corona británica, imperio de cauce mundial, ésta controlaba todas las colonias a su alcance y más.

El gobernador Cronos, era uno de ellos, uno de sus líderes. Con fuerza, decisión gobernaba las colonias que rodeaban Malasia y sus mares. Era un líder poderoso, en su apogeo militar y político tenía todo lo que podía desear. No obstante, a veces la sed de poder vuelve loco incluso al más noble, incluso al más poderoso.

Querer más poder, más riqueza y que además un igual te las niegue hace que se llegue a diversos extremos para conseguir lo deseado y así hizo el gobernador Cronos, cuando el rajá de una pequeña isla llamada Kiltart, Poseidón se negó a un acuerdo para explotar sus riquezas, ya que a sangre fría, este mandó matar a todos los habitantes del palacio para después reinar desde las sombras.

En ese ataque, en ese asedio, todos murieron, a excepción de un criado llamado Quirón y el heredero del rajá, Percy.

El joven Percy creció ajeno a la verdad de su raíces, ajeno a la verdad del que debería ser su futuro pero en su lecho de muerte, Quirón le contó la verdad, todo lo que era conocido y sabido en el castillo, todo lo que era conocido y sabido por su padre.

En ese momento, el hijo del Rajá juró venganza, prometió justicia y se decidió a crearla por su propia mano o más bien dicho por su propio tridente convirtiéndose en el terror de los mares índicos, el tigre del mar, atacando así sin piedad y sin fallar a los barcos de la corona británica, sembrando el caos y el terror con su tripulación a su espalda.

Estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ver caer al hombre responsable de la muerte de sus padres, lo que no contaba el tigre del mar era despertar en una cama del palacio del gobernador. Mucho menos esperaba a la sobrina de su jurado enemigo.


	2. Preludio

Preludio

El sol brillaba después de la horrible tempestad, o eso pensó la joven Annabeth mientras paseaba por la playa que había junto al palacio, recogiendo conchas junto a algunas criadas. A Annabeth no le importaba mancharse el vestido, la ropa nunca fue una prioridad para ella.

La joven adelantó a sus criadas y se acercó a la orilla para mojar sus pies, le encantaba la sensación de frescor del mar, le encantaba el mar por eso cuando su padre le dio la opción de irse a vivir a Borneo, con su tío Cronos, a pesar de su mala relación con este, no pudo rechazar la oferta ya que una vida de calidad junto al mar lejos de Inglaterra, lejos de sus raíces parecía un pase a los campos Elíseos, después de estar en el mismo Tártaro.

Cuando se agachó para coger una concha que le había llamado la suficiente atención, vio que detrás de una larga roca que sobresalían unos dedos. Se cogió las faldas de su vestido color gris y corrió hacía allí.

Allí tirado sobre la arena se encontró un hombre de cabellos negros revueltos como el ébano, piel bronceada y dorada como si pasara mucho tiempo en el mar y una expresión tranquila en su hermoso rostro.

— ¡Oh Dios mío!—exclamó. Se dejó caer de rodillas junto a él y acercó su oreja a su corazón. Latía. Estaba vivo. La joven de cabellos rubios no pudo contener un suspiro de alivio mientras una diminuta sonrisa asomaba por sus rosados labios.— ¡Rápido id a por uno de los carros, tenemos que llevarlo a palacio cuánto antes!—gritó preocupada, las criadas la obedecieron y salieron corriendo dejándola sola con el joven inconsciente. Annabeth le acarició la mejilla con la mano, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro, esperaba que aquel joven estuviese bien.


	3. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Agua fría y salada, agua de mar, le rodeaba, empapándole y ahogándole, podía saborearla entrando a mares (nunca mejor dicho) por su boca, y asfixiándole, ahogándole. Antes de cerrar los ojos, notando como estos y su mente pesaban cada vez más en su cuerpo, no pudo evitar pensar que era irónico que moriría en su hábitat, el mar, digno de su persona y su sobrenombre, Perseus, el Tigre del Mar.

Abrió los ojos, y los centró en un techo de inmensas dimensiones, ya no estaba en el mar. Intentó incorporarse pero el cuerpo le dolía y le ardía, no obstante el frío seguía inundando sus venas y le dolía, con fuerza el joven tomó la respiración más profunda que pudo disfrutando del oxígeno y lo soltó de manera estrepitosa.

Una figura a su lado se sobresaltó y en ese instante Percy se dió cuenta que no estaba solo. Junto a él había unos ojos grises y electrizantes que lo miraban curiosos, a lo largo del tiempo, Percy se encontró con cientos de miles de miradas, algunas intimidantes y otras que no y al mirar al par de ojos que lo observaban con cautela, no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado. Tras ese color gris e intenso parecían haber mil preguntas y al mismo tiempo mil respuestas, parecían haber infinitas vidas pasadas tras esa mirada. Esos ojos que lo miraban fijamente, parecían saberlo todo y al mismo tiempo no saber nada.

Dicha mirada pertenecía a una joven. Percy nunca fue bueno para las edades pero la chica no debía ser de su edad o cercana. La chica era una belleza, a decir verdad, ojos atrayentes cuál metal recién pulido, piel suave y morena y lo más llamativo, cabellos rubios y finos, comparables al rooro del tapiz de Penélope de Ítaca, completamente rizados. Parecía una princesa.

— Veo que ya se ha despertado.—dijo ella con una delicada sonrisa. La expresión de Percy se tornó irónica y al mismo tiempo sorprendida, la joven se dio cuenta.— ¿Se encuentra bien?

¿Cómo había pasado de ahogarse a estar en un palacio junto a una mujer que era básicamente perfecta? No tenía sentido, a no ser que estuviera muerto que entonces tampoco es que tuviese mucho sentido ya que, todo lo que le rodeaba era tan idílico, que parecía el mismo paraíso pero si algo había aprendido es que los piratas por muy buenas que fuesen sus intenciones, no iban al paraíso… Así que…

—¡Joder!—exclamó mientras sin saber cómo se levantaba del colchón.— Debo estar en el puto infierno.

El rostro de la joven se tornó rojo y está se levantó de repente mientras en su delicado rostro se dibujaba una mueca no muy delicada la verdad.

—¿¡Discúlpeme!?—gritó.— ¿Acaso le parezco Lucifer o parezco algún tipo de demonio o que?— El arrebato de ira de la joven, dejó a Percy anonadado en más de una forma y antes de que pudiese decir algo él en su defensa, ella ya se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta mientras murmuraba entre dientes cosas como "hombres" "vil desagradecido" e incluso le pareció escuchar la palabra "cerdo"— ¡Y por cierto, que sepa usted que babea cuando duerme!

Y ante este último grito cerró la puerta detrás de si.

— Que carácter...—murmuró Percy, aún sorprendido por no decir menos.

Entonces una risa femenina, resonó por la habitación. En ese momento Percy se percató de nuevo de otra presencia en la habitación, ésta junto a uno de los grandes ventanales que había en la pared de enfrente, abriéndolos de par en par dejando que la brisa marina entrara a la habitación, con una sonrisa Percy cerró los ojos y disfrutó por un instante el cosquilleo de la brisa y su aroma salado.

Con curiosidad, él abrió los ojos de nuevo y se quedó mirando a la joven frente a él con curiosidad. Era una belleza de mujer, de eso no cabía duda pero era otro tipo de belleza, esta era más común, más similar a las jóvenes mujeres índigenas que poblaban la isla en la que se crió junto a Quirón. Su piel era era tersa y morena, su cabello era marrón, un marrón intenso y liso, y en un corte tanto desigual pero lo que más llamaba la atención además de su sonrisa pícara eran sus ojos. No eran ni grises como los de la chica anterior, ni verde mar como los suyos, eran un caleidoscopio de color verde, azul y marrón, todo al mismo tiempo junto y mezclado sobre un lienzo de pintura al óleo, era hipnotizantes y únicos.

— Soy la señorita McClean, Piper McClean—se presentó ella.— Y disculpe mi osadía, señor—empezó la chica con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.—pero mucho me temo que usted ha enfurecido a la persona que le ha salvado la vida.


End file.
